


Charity Drive Aftermath

by Zylo



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: After his beat down during the 2010 Charity Drive, SWS just wants to be left alone for the rest of the night.





	Charity Drive Aftermath

Fucking Charity Drive. Fucking Critic convincing him to take part in it. Fucking Critic not telling him that the others would try to _beat the shit out of him_. Them fucking laughing like it's a fucking _joke_.

Maybe for them it was. All those reviews, all those skits thrown in. For him? No, it wasn't. That's _not_ how things went for him. For him, it was standard; have Critic knock his "victims" out in whatever way he preferred, drag them to a bed and once they wake up, make them think something happened during the night. No bruises or kicked ribs involved.

...Okay, so maybe that _would_ warrant an ass kicking or two. That he could put up with, years of dealing with aggressive morons during his childhood ensured that he could. Hell, he could probably hold off his attacker long enough to escape if he had to. This was not the case though. Instead, he essentially got ambushed by the others. As soon as he saw Linkara and his smug as hell face, he knew he should have gotten the fuck out of there.

Which brings him to his current state; hiding out in one of the upstairs bedrooms, trying his best to bandage what he can and just ignore what he can't. _Him_. _Reduced to hiding_. Fuck everything right now. Well, almost everything at least. His counterparts were off doing who knows what during the beat down. At least they hadn't seen him be utterly humiliated, they hadn't seen him flee like a dog with its tail between its legs.

_Fuck_. His head was pounding now. He just wanted to forget this whole thing ever happened. More importantly, he just wanted to rest his aching body and not move for the next few days. As he lied down on the bed, he tiredly noted that he forgot to lock the door. Whatever. If someone finds him up here, then maybe they'll take pity and leave him be.

* * *

_"Found him."_  
_"Shit. Remind me to kick Critic's ass later."_

Were those...voices? Fuck. He hoped that he was just dreaming, he was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. Of course, that didn't matter to the owners of said voices. One of them was nudging him, clearly trying to wake him up, while the other was messing with his makeshift bandage work. Groaning, he grabbed the nearest pillow and held it over his head, trying to ignore the world around him. _  
_

_"Come on, we know you're basically awake at this point."_  
_"His wounds don't look too bad. If I had to guess, he'll mostly be dealing with some bruising and general soreness for the next few days."_

Awake? Okay sure he was, if only begrudgingly. If he could, he felt like he'd willingly sleep for the next one hundred years. Or until the end of the world, which ever came first. Still, he knew he couldn't, not with his counterparts now sitting on either side of him on the bed. Definitely not now seeing as one of them, most likely Spoony, yanked the pillow from his hands and threw it aside.

Letting out a noise of frustration, SWS finally spoke, "What do you two want?"  
"To make sure you're alright," Spoony replied as he began to absentmindedly pet the other man's hair. "We found out about that stunt Critic pulled. Fucking idiot got drunk and started bragging to anyone who'd stop and listen."  
"Don't worry though, we're working out a plan to extract vengeance on him," Insano added with a gleeful tone and a grin on his face."  
"As amusing as that would probably be, you guys don't have to. I can fight my own battles."

Despite the soreness that was creeping across his body once more, he felt relaxed. The hand in his hair was oddly comforting and he felt himself lean into it. He then felt a pair of hands begin massaging his shoulders and neck. Tiredly, he noted to himself that it must have been Insano. His hands were surprisingly gentle in their ministrations and by now SWS was starting to feel grateful that the two had gone looking for him.

"Just because you _can_ fight your own battles doesn't mean you can't accept help once in a while," Insano remarked, moving his hands down to massage SWS's back.  
"Well, you can, but then you might end up in an endless cycle of defeat just like Insano," Spoony quipped, smirking at the now scowling scientist.  
"I'll get you back for that later," Insano changed his position, now laying down next to SWS, an arm gently draped over him, "for now, I could use an extended break from everyone downstairs."  
Spoony followed suit, laying down on the other side of SWS, his own arm around him, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I can only be around a group of drunks for so long."

As he lied there between the two, SWS began to think that it may have been worth bothering with the Charity Drive after all. Sure, his body still hurt like hell and he was still pissed off at the others downstairs but being near Spoony and Insano...it was comforting to him. It was comforting to know that despite everything, he had people he could rely on. Once he was sure they were asleep, he whispered two words before drifting off as well.

_"Thank you."_


End file.
